Yami No Koe -Himawari-
by pyrowar
Summary: un escenario para un juego de la saga Yami No Koe de la empresa Black-Cyc. solo es un escenario, si alguien quiere programarlo que sea bienvenido


Como fanatico de la saga de juegos Eroge Yami No Koe de Black-Cyc se me ocurrio crear un escenario acorde para un juego de la franquisia el cual contendria las mecanicas de los juegos Yami No Koe, Yami No Koe II y Yami no Koe Zero (los mejores de la saga a mi pareser)

esto no es mas que una idea para un juego, si algun creativo le interesa la idea y cree poder desarrollarlo es libre de tomarlo

Pd: si no conocen los juegos, su historia o su mecanica este texto no tendra sentido para ustedes y eso es su culpa y no la mia =D

Yami No Koe Himawari

Escenario

Antigua casa de huéspedes estilo japonesa

Varios inquilinos fijos, nuevos, turistas y servicio de entregas regular

Anciana encargada

Época actual

Historia

Después de tomar el control de los tres puntos de poder y derribar la barrera que impedía que el poder de sayoko entrase al continente una nueva oportunidad aparece

Una casualidad oculta en la mente de la miko revela un punto de poder espiritual antiguo que podría ser de utilidad al espejo en un futuro

Dicho punto ahora es un simple hotel en un a esquina de kyouto

Usando sus influencias recién adquiridas en en gobierno Sayoko se traslada hasta el hotel y se anota como una inquilina para facilitar la detección de candidatos para su objetivo

También conose a himawari una anciana de 85 años recta y solemne que a regenteado ese hotel por mas de 70 años y que a falta de descendencia solo le pesan 3 cosas. Ser la ultima encargada del hotel, nunca haver experimentado la supuesta diversión de la vida y ser muy vieja para remediarlo

Usando sus poderes y su lógica torcida Sayoko trasforma a Himawari de una recta anciana de 85 años a una sensual y libertina chica de 15 años con hambre de sexo haciéndola la perfecta cómplice para su proyecto

Ahora Himawari la "nieta" de la dueña y la recién llegada Sayoko guiaran los destinos de sus inquilinos

Objetos de influencia

* Sayoko : (rojo)una poderosa entidad de poderes mas allá de lo conocido

* Himawari: (amarillo)una chica de 15 años con grandes deseos sexuales y una inexistente barrera moral

Participantes

1) Rigumine Koto

27 años / hombre

Inquilino del hotel por años

Escritor/calígrafo

Por su delicada salud y complejo hipocondriaco casi ni sale de su habitación y se la pasa en bata y pesimista

(Rojo) vitaminas Fxx

Tras una una charla con Sayoko Rigumine Sensei recibe la recomendación de probar las nuevas vitaminas Fxx

Tomar una por día disminuye el estrés, mejora el estado de animo y mejora el rendimiento sexual

Las vitaminas contienen altos consentrados de estrógeno y hormonas femeninas

Tras usar las vitaminas por muchos días los efectos de las vitaminas afectan su mente y su cuerpo volviéndolo cada vez mas femenino hasta terminar transformodolo en una chica ahora conocida como Koto Chan

(Amarillo) Rosas del castigo

Himawari le ofrese al Sensei un arreglo floral de rosas para su cuarto con la escusa de mejorar su humor

Esa maceta contiene una extraña clase de rosas amarillas supuestamente cultivadas por su abuela

Una flor hermosa pero lleno de espinas

Al manipular esta maceta el Sensei se pincha la mano descubriendo un extraño plaser en el dolor

Dicha fascinación termina por despertar en el su afición de esclavo masoquista

2) kumino Riko y Sasaki Mako

Hijos de dos parejas recientes del hotel que se demoraron en regresar de sus vacaciones y quedaron a cargo de la "desaparecida" casera y ahora de su sensual y sospechosa "nieta"

Tras recorrer el hotel buscando algo con que entretenerse descubren una habitación que antes no estaba ahí

Este pequeño cuarto casi vacío creado por el poder de Sayoko no solo esta acustisado y casi vacío sino que contiene un gran y antiguo armario cerrado lleno de tentaciones

Amigos de toda la vida / pareja de juegos

12 años / hombres

(Rojo) el cajón de los juguetes

Sayoko se cruda con los chicos en la puerta y después de un discurso críptico de que era genial ver como se llevaban tan bien y como este lugar no tenia juguetes divertidos para ellos se retira a la habitación de junto cerrando la puerta

Al irse un ruido de cerradura sale del armario permitiendo que se habrán los cajones inferiores

En los cajones ellos encuentran una surtida colección de vibradores, sogas y demás objetos de sadomasoquismo además de revistas y catálogos del tema que ellos no terminan de entender

Al escuchar ruidos extraños notan unos agujeros en la pared que darian al cuarto de Sayoko y al ver a través de ellos notan a la toda erótica Sayoko masturbándose con todo tipo de instrumentos y consoladores

Dicho evento despierta en ellos oscura curiosidad

Después de observar por los agujeros durante un tiempo y entender como se usa cada uno los chicos entran en la habitación de Sayoko para practicar lo aprendido y convertirse en "maestros de los juguetes"

(Amarillo) la llave de la tentación

Cuando los chicos entran en la habitación por la puerta pasa Himawari. Cuando ellos le preguntan de la habitación ella les dice que era solo un viejo deposito y que simplemente no lo habían notado

El armario era supuestamente de su abuela y contenía alguna de sus cosas viejas

Al retirarse simulando la menor importancia intencionalmente deja caer una llave para que los chicos la recojan

Esta llave abre las puertas del armario el cual estabeno de vestidos, ropa interior femenina y en las puertas en la cara interna dos espejos

Al ver todo eso los dos chicos deciden jugar a disfrazarse de chicas

A .medida que pasan los días y con el incentivo de Himawari de que se que se ven cada vez mas lindos y que deberían ser chicas de verdad ellos irán provandose ropa de forma.a mas seria y actuaran cada vez mas femeninos despertando su faceta otokonoko y su deseo por tener sexo como una chica

3) Rikiho Kirino

23 años / mujer

Nueva inquilina

Para escapar de la locura de Akiba Kirino tomara u OS días de descanso so en el hotel como parte de pago de un trabajo que relizo como publicidad en su ya conocido ro de ghotic lolita

Ella es bajita, clara e introspectiva cúa do no esta trabajando y su problemasma para no mostrarle a los como es sera todo lo que haga falta para que la historia empiese

(Rojo) las frutas de la pasión

Sayoko conose a Kirino y tras escuchar un poco de ella y seducirla le entrega un bol de unas extrasñas y sabrosas frutas que al comerlas empiezan a producir extraños deseos sexuales y sueños sobre kiri o tenis do sexo con. Sayoko

Todo era normal hasta que en uno de esos sueños Kirino manifiesta una prominente verga con la cual se masturba y penetra a Sayoko hasta quedar inconsciente

Pese a que el sueño es extraño y su clítoris parese estar inflamado Kirino decide seguir consumiendo esta fruta y hasta masturbarse con ella presa del placer

Tras varios días de comer el fruto el clítoris de Kirino esta extremadamente Sekai le y su deseo por Sayoko ya es incontrolable

Cuando Sayoko adepta tener sexo con ella, en medio del acto Kirino eclosiona una gran verga desde su clítoris la cual Sayoko tela y masturba hasta hacerla acabar dejándola en un estado de libido constante y diciéndole que ahora como futanari podrá darle player a todas las mujeres que quiera

(Amarillo) cámara de la exposición

Himawari charla un poco con Kirino y cuando esta la comenta de su trabajo como modelo Himawari recuerda que tiene una vieja cámara y le pide un par de fotos como recuerdo

Al ver el flash Kirino, que no estaba muy convencida, asepta levemente

Las fotos van bien hasta que Himawari le pide a la modelo que se quite un poco de ropa de encima con la escusa de que tiene un cuerpo hermoso y debería mostrarlo mas

Tras varía secciones de fotos y cambios de vestuarios que dejan cada vez menos a la imaginación Kirino queda exitada con la sola idea de que la exposición lo que la lleva a usar ropa muy especial y hacer actos sexuales en publico y cosas como scat y demases

4) Sonohara Hibito

27 años / hombre

Desgarbado, poco motivado, fanático del manga

Nuevo inquilino

Hibito esta de paso en un viaje de regreso a casa y solo paro un día por lo que su equipaje es liviano y no tiene mucho en que entretenerse pero esta por encontrar dos colecciones completas de una editorial muy privada

La pasión por estas historias que empiezan muy inocentes y empeoran con el tiempo lo cambiara tanto psicológica como físicamente

(Rojo) Dr Yami strange Tales

Al descubrir fortuitamente el librero del hotel Hibito se encuentra buscando que leer y Sayoko aparece para recomendarle el manga de Dr Yami asegurándole que la historia es muy cómica y escala a medida que se lee

Hibito le toma la palabra y se encuentra con una lectura divertida sobre un científico loco que experimentaba con químicos y había desarroyado una mutación tentacular en su espalda y sus manos

Después de leer durante días la apariencia física de Hibito a cambiado poco a poco y ahora es mas flaco a desarrollado la misma mutación del Dr Yami y esta mas que fascinado por lo que sus nuevas habilidades pueden hacerle a la gente

(Amarillo) Captain Oscure

Tras revisar el librero del hotel Hibito se topa con los tomos de Captain Oscure

Himawari se aparece para comentarle que le encanto esa historia y sobre todo su grande y musculoso protagonista

La historia se trataba de un antihéroe llena de acción donde el personaje era poderoso y cada vez mas viril

Al leer esta historia hibito se siente cada vez mas grande y poderoso y poco a poco eso se refleja en su físico

Después de mucho leer Hibito ahora a desarrollado una prominente musculatura, una cara de poker y un deseo sexual que no conose fronteras

5) Anna Hopkings

32 años / mujer

Petanco, empresaria, estresada, rubia

Recién llegada

Anna es una extranjera que pasara unos días intentando descansar en el hotel mientras espera la llamada de sus jefes, desafortunadamente y por los contactos gubernamentales de Sayoko esa llamada nunca llegar lo que obligara a Anna a ampliar su periodo de visita

Esta es una mujer que no considera el sexo mas allá de que sabe de su existencia debido a su trauma no muy asumido de pechos pequeños lo cual también la hace un poco antisocial con la gente

(Rojo) Zorra de Kyouto

Anna se cruda con Sayoko en el pasillo la cual estaba acariciando a un pequeño zorro dorado que parecía haberse metido al hotel

Cuando Anna se aserca por curiosidad Sayoko le dice que estas cría es muy dócil y le gusta la gente y que su inocencia la hace intrigante

Al asercarse un poco la cría de zorro araña a Anna y al asustarse y como disculpa la cría lame la herida haciendo que Anna se calme

Sayoko le pide que disculpe al animal y para sorpresa de la misma Anna ella no solo no se enoja sino que le pide si puede cuidar del zorro hasta que se valla del hotel

Con forme pase tiempo con el zorro Anna ira tomando actitudes mas animales y sociales

Al paso de los días la cría de zorro desaparecerá volviendo a su forma original de estatua dejando una Anna muy excitada con orejas y cola de zorra con comportamientos muy eróticos como animal en celo

(Amarillo) Sake de la satisfacción

Himawari llega a la habitación de Anna para darle un regalo especial por su llegada, una botella de Sake de cosecha privada que además de sabrosa tiene otros efectos como relajar y mejorar la circulación en ciertas partes del cuerpo

Después de probar un poco Anna queda fascinada con el sabor y como la relaja pero mas aun con un extraña sensación que le surge en los pechos, como si sus pezones reaccionaran con cada trago

A medida que Anna termina sus botellas sus pechos cresen y se vuelven muy sensibles al punto de darle fuertes orgazmos con poco esfuerzo y se a vuelto tan relajada por el peso que ya cosas como arreglarse o vestirse demasiado ya escapan de su mente y solo quiere sentir plaser

6) Rumina Mikage

24 años / mujer

Repartidora, chica de lentes, pelo corto lazio negvestimenta .. , recatada, virgen

Comienza como repartidora del hotel pero desde quedarse al seder ante las tácticas de Sayoko y Himawari

(Rojo) femeninos deseos

Al llegar para una entrega Mikage se topa con Sayoko y tras cruzar palabras la chica de lentes se nota atraída e impresionada por la figura de Sayoko y empieza a nacer en ella los deseos por el cuerpo de una mujer después de que Sayoko la bese

Para estar mas serca se vuelve inquilina del hotel y comienza a intimar con Sayoko siempre que puede

Después de muchas noches y días de sexo Mikage se declararon una lesbiana completa y su forma de vestir lo demuestran a simple vista

Pero además su hambre de sexo a cresido y su amor hacia las mujeres ahora es universal

(Amarilla) termas de la belleza

Al llegar al hotel por unayengrega una cansada Mikage se cruza con Himawari quien, al verla cansada y sudorosa, la invita a pasar a refrescarse s las termas del hotel las cuales tienen efectos para aumentar la belleza de la piel y eliminar el cansancio

Tras un chapuzón Mikage ya se siente mas relajada y los espejos anti empañantes del lugar la muestran como una hermosa y sensual mujer y el verse hermosa la exista

Un par de entregas mas después de probar los efectos de las termas Mikage desde quedarse un tiempo en el hotel mientras que su cabello crese rápidamente y se torna rubio, sus pechos y trasero cresen y se estilizan y su vanidad continua en aumento

Después de mucho usar las termas Mikage ahora es una erótica rubia de pelo largo absorta en su propia belleza y con un poco de ayuda de Himawari en temas de maquillaje y vestimenta ahora es una mujer sedienta de sexo capas de conquistar tanto a hombres como a mujeres simplemente con su belleza

7) Serisaki Chise

18 años / mujer

Inquilina, pragmática, vive sola, gran poder espiritual

No jugable

Inquilina hace tiempo del hotel es la primera en darse cuenta de que algo no esta bien

Nunca escucho nada de que la casera tuviese familia y menos una nieta que se llamase como ella pero no puede negar que el conocimiento de Himawari sobre el hotel, su manejo y sus inquilinos es como si su abuela le hubiese dejado instrucciones detalladas de como encargarse de todo

Tambien sospecha de la recién llegada Sayoko y su relación con la casera pero esta solo basado en su instinto

Sayoko nota que su poder sera la cerradura para abrir el tesoro de ese lugar y hacerse con su poder para sus propósitos pero para hacerlo no puede arriesgarse a hacerlo a la fuerza por lo que deberá corromper su entorno y mostrarle una nueva realidad para que ella decida servir a la oscuridad por sus propios deseos

Cuando cada personaje caiga en las diferentes fasetas de la corrupción ese efecto ira afectando su cuerpo y su comportamiento

Efectos en Chise por personaje:

1) (Rojo) se vuelve mas hermosa / empieza a volverse Bimbo

(Amarillo) se vuelve asustadiza y sumisa a las ordenes / se interesa por las cuerdas

2) (Rojo) se interesa en la masturbación / se interesa en los vibradores

(Amarillo) cambia su ropa por cosas mas hermosas femeninas y llamativas / se interesa en el sexo anal

3) (Rojo) aumenta su interés en las mujeres / sus pezones y su clítoris se ponen permanentemente erectos

(Amarillo) usa ropa mas transparente / usa ropa libera sin mangas y minifaldas cortas

4) (Rojo) empieza a tener sueños húmedos que involucran tentacle / sus pensamientos se ponen mas depravados y la idea de pulpos estrujando su cuerpo parese exitarla

(Amarillo) se vuelve mas energética y directa en lo sexual/ ya no disimula su deseo de sexo y le molesta que le digan que no

5) (Rojo) empieza a usar orejas de animalitos porque piensan que se ven lindas / compra un collar de estilo canino y adquiere deseos animales

(Amarillo) sus pechos disminullen levemente de tamaño / sus pechos disminillen mas de tamaño hasta volverse planos y le toma el gusto a la cerveza

6) (Rojo) compra doujins yuri y se masturba / actúa mas sumisa con las mujeres y mas recia con los hombres

(Amarillo) compra un set de maquillaje y usa un poco / aprende a usar todo el set y mejora su guardarropa

Finales

Final malo

Incapaz de cumplir su objetivo Sayoko se retira con Himawari hacia un nuevo y misterioso punto de poder

Final bueno

Sayoko toma control total del hotel y procede a relevarse ante Chise la cual, con sus sentidos y deseos ya alterados intenta, inútilmente, resistirse a sus nuevos impulsos sexuales

Tras varias secciones de diferentes fetiches su alma termina de corromperse permitiendo a Sayoko extraer de su interior la escénica espiritual que contenía el poder necesario para actuar de llave en ese lugar

Con la energía ya en su poder Sayoko deja el hotel y a sus inquilinos sumidos a sus deseos

También obtiene mas ganancias de lo esperado

La primera es que Chise le jura lealtad convirtiéndose en su nueva maid en esta nueva búsqueda

La segunda es que Himawari muere y se trasforma en un fantasma al servicio de los futuros deseos de Sayoko

Efectos en Chise tras el final positivó:

1) (Rojo) Koto chan enseña a Chise todos los plaseres del cuerpo femenino

(Amarillo) incitado por Koto Chise descubre el plaser sádico del infringir dolor ajeno y sumida en ese plaser comienza a efingir una sonrisa oscura

2) (Rojo) usando su recién ganado conocimiento los amigos le dan a Chise una lección completa de como gozar con todo tipo de artefactos, cuerdas y aparatos varios

(Amarillo) vestida con un traje extravagante los dos josou penetran anualmente a Chise turnándose para una felación rápida en un intenso trio sexual

3) (Rojo) Kirino prosede a tomar a una mas que satisfecha Chise mientras las sucesivas eyaculaciones de Kirino no paran de provocar orgasmos en la chica

(Amarilla) usando su nuevos trajes que no esconden nada las dos chicas proseden a posar frente a las cámaras en diferentes posiciones donde cada flash de las cámaras provocan orgasmos cada ves mas fuertes hasta que ambas se orinan y defecan por plaser con una sonrisa en sus caras

4) (Rojo) hibito usa sus poderes para elevar a Chise y violarla sin compacion mientras que Chise se corre sin parar mientras los tentáculos de Hibito recorren cada hueco de su cuerpo

(Amarillo) vestida en ropas de cuero es tomada por un Hibito en una sección interminable de sexo duro

5) (Rojo) vestida con un traje de animal se somete a los deseos de Anna y sus tendencias animales

(Amarillo) toma sin control hasta caer rendida y sumisa sobre los pechos de Anna mientras que vierte bebidas en su pecho plano y toma de la boca de Chise

6) (Rojo) Mikage aborda a Chise en una sesión de sexo lésbico que no para de generar orgasmos en las dos

(Amarillo) tras una sesión de sexo compartida dentro del estanque las dos chicas se visten y se produce y proseden embellecerse para terminar quitándose todo y teniendo sexo nuevamente


End file.
